Skippy Shorts (character)
Skippy Shorts is the titular protagonist and antihero of the franchise of the same name. He is the self-centered and stubborn leader of a bunch of merry misfits who make up NearFar Productions. Skippy has a best friend and sidekick named Finney, whom he mistreats and doesn't really love back (though he does like to party with him on occasions). He hosts his question / answer show Ask Skippy. His mother was only mentioned once by him in "Ask Skippy #4 - Cheesy Questions," in which Skippy said that cheese makes him smile since his mom would tell him to say cheese whenever she'd take his picture. Although he is the hero, Skippy is morally and ethically a villain, being an unsympathetic, vain, and incredibly bad-mannered character, though he sometimes shows niceness and sympathy to certain characters. Description In "Ask Skippy #4 - Cheesy Questions," Skippy claims to live in England (though this may not be true since Skippy doesn't have an English accent, despite him asking the viewers if they could hear it).http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ue8ARvsKTM Personality Skippy is loud, rude, insulting, selfish, arrogant, self-centered, fast-talking, stubborn, and rebellious. He generally thinks that everything is stupid, hence his catchphrase. Skippy can be smart and spunky, but he can still be self-centered, aggressive, and dominant. He is constantly making fun of "stupid" people who send him "stupid" letters, especially their grammar, spelling, and punctuation. English was the only class Skippy was good at in school, but it kind of went to his head. Sometimes, his fans' stupidity leads him to do violent acts, like threatening a hater named Nicholas or telling another user to dance in the middle of the freeway. "]] Skippy despises the word "LOL" and he even threatened to "punch LOL in the eye" if he meets "him" in "Ask Skippy #18 - Middle Name." Skippy has a very high opinion of himself. He believes nothing about him has to change since he believes he's perfect the way he is (once, he even said he was the "most perfect thing God ever made"), which he said was why he therefore had no New Year's resolutions in "Ask Skippy #21 - Resolutions." Despite obvious proof that Skippy is imperfect, he continues to deny this. Skippy's relationship with Finney is quite negative: Skippy finds him annoying, weird, and obnoxious, but Finney almost never seems to notice this. One of the only times he has noticed was in "Ask Finney #1 - Old Man Polar Bear," where after he cheered that Skippy was alive and Skippy said he sometimes wishes that he wasn't, viewers can see Finney looking shocked and hurt for the first time as Skippy shouts, "STUPID!" at the end of the episode. in "Ask Skippy #21 - Resolutions"]] In "Ask Skippy #21 - Resolutions," when Finney asks him to stop killing people with his electricity-shocking powers, Skippy is extremely shocked that he had just asked him that, so in retaliation, Skippy uses his powers on Finney whilst he screams in pain, making him explode. Skippy has a very large ego and in "Baby Doll," he was therefore afraid to admit that he's scared to baby dolls with flapping eyes. Skippy claims almost every other person, situation, or object around him to be stupid. His ego is what causes him to constantly pick on Finney's sweet, simple nature. He also doesn't seem to like Santa as in "Happy Christmas From Skippy!!!", he said he was to spend Christmas in prison because he shot Santa for kissing his mother (a spoof of "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus"). In "The New Santa," Finney said that since Skippy shot Santa, that made him the "new Santa", which he said, in turn, made him "Mrs. Claus". Biography In Ask Skippy, Skippy answers YouTube questions frequently. He likes to point out grammatical errors and make fun of the senders' names. His pet peeve is Internet memes in the questions he's asked, such as "LOL," emoticons, and text-speak. Skippy also enjoys re-telling famous fables in a very quick summary, often mocking the key characters and pointing out any plot holes in the stories. Skippy always ends both Ask Skippy and Skippy's Short Stories with his trademark catchphrase "STUPID!". Every time one of his fans send him a letter with the over-used word "LOL," he freaks out and says, "Who the heck is LOL?!". He even said in "Ask Skippy #18 - Middle Name" that "if he meets LOL, he's gonna punch 'him' in the eye". Skippy seemingly can't stand his friend Finney, even though he does have sugar parties with him, so he must not completely hate him. in "Ask Skippy #16 - Bill Cosby n a GF?"]] Skippy is frequently stalked by an old lady, who thinks she's his true love. But Skippy (who always calls the lady "it") doesn't take this very well and he's actually beat this old lady up (he even stomped on her and punched her over and over in "Ask Skippy #16 - Bill Cosby n a GF?", desperate to kill her). Because of this, Skippy is usually considered to be the villain of the series. As well, in the same episode, Skippy explained he used to have many girlfriends, but he dumped them because he's not too fond of cheer leading. in "Skippy's Excuse"]] Skippy has some weird hobbies and he can be found yearly at the Viking Convention. "]] He also bathes in a bucket of Fun Water with Mr. Bubbles, his toy friend (which is shown in "Ask Skippy #10 - Washing Machine"). He also ponders what a death match between the Care Bears and the Seven Dwarfs would entail. Many people have accused Skippy and Hillary Clinton of being the same person, but he fiercely denies the resemblance and says that "Hillary Clinton Riding on the Back of a Possum" was the most horrifying thing he has ever witnessed. One of his greatest influences and role models is Bill Cosby. in "Ask Skippy #16 - Bill Cosby n a GF?"]] In "Ask Skippy #16 - Bill Cosby n a GF?", Skippy was actually able to channel the spirit of Cosby and summon his "Inner Cosby", making him turn into Cosby himself (which he couldn't believe). When he did this, a shocked and highly impressed Finney said it was the best Bill Cosby impersonation ever. Skippy is also a diehard Blink-182 fan and his favorite song by them is "All the Small Things," as he rocked out to it in "Ask Skippy #10 - Washing Machine." Skippy is only scared of one thing in the world: Baby dolls (as revealed in the episode "Baby Doll"), and his favorite TV show is Teletubbies (as revealed in "SkippyClips #1 - Scary Mozart"). Clearly, he has some issues, but he says that he's perfect and that he's never made a New Year's resolution. He can also shoot lightning out of his fingers when angry (maybe he's a Jedi), which was first revealed in "Ask Skippy #21 - Resolutions" when Finney asked him to stop electrocuting people.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=di6x2m4nSMw Skippy has also died before, but for the rest of the episodes, he came back to life. In "Ask Finney #1 - Old Man Polar Bear," a user called bob bob asks Finney if Skippy died since he's been gone for quite a while and Finney denies this and he claims that Skippy's still alive, but he eventually bursts into tears upon wondering about it and concluding that Skippy must be dead. However, Skippy showed up and when he tries to get Finney's attention, he thinks it's just him hearing his voice. When Finney finally noticed him, he got extremely happy and cheered that Skippy was alive after all, followed by Skippy telling Finney that sometimes, he wishes he wasn't. "]] Skippy is the narrator for the Mega Battles series. He recently directed The Weird Strange Show. During that time, he made Finney wear a dress and kiss Dwayne because Shakespeare did it that way. As a puppet "]] Skippy is a rather plain, white, human-style puppet, but he's often seen doing humorous and complex things with his simple figure. Skippy has googly eyes and a mop of removable brown hair, making it easy for him to disguise himself (the Hillary Clinton puppet is really Skippy in a suit, a blonde wig, and with a woman's voice). When Skippy was questioned about him and Hillary Clinton being the same person, he denied it. Skippy lacks a pair of visible legs since his puppeteer Greg Harrisberg's hand slips in underneath him to control him. Skippy is technically bald with a very pointed head when his messy dark brown wig comes off. "]] In "#17 - Britney Spears," Skippy's wig comes off after jerking his head at the end of the episode. At the end of "Without You," Skippy's whole wig came off (which was actually a goof). He wears a plain white shirt and red dog collars around his neck and wrists, which is his trademark. Skippy's black mouth is controlled by Greg Harrisberg, who uses his hand on the upper and lower jaw. Skippy's mouth is very flexible. On many occasions, he gets very surprised (or he sometimes tries to smile) and his mouth changes into many different shapes and styles. In "Ask Skippy #12 - Ugly and Squeeky," Skippy gets very upset upon being called squeaky (misspelled as "squeeky"), retarded, and ugly by a hater called Skippy.jpg 60920_430882632130_96569397130_5506825_3988757_n.jpg SkippyFinney.png|Skippy with Finney BIGpage6_blog_entry8_3.jpg.jpg 60389_430882647130_96569397130_5506828_5177458_n.jpg Skippy Shorts NearFar Productions Facebook Stupid.png References External links * Skippy's official website * Skippy's [[YouTube] page] * Skippy's second YouTube page Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Puppet Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Skippy Shorts Category:Deceased